Secret Admirer
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Hinata junior, Sasuke senior. Well, ketakutan Hinata buat mendekat ke area Sasuke hanya bisa membuatnya sebagai seorang stalker yang mungkin lebih manis jika dikatakan seorang secret admirer. /Halo? Ada yang masih inget Hachibi Yui si penulis My Lovely Witch? Itu saya lho, maaf akun itu hilang jadi ini akun baru saya. Ini fic untuk permohonan minta maaf saya untuk readers sekalian.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, adakah yang mengingat saya? Umm, Author HACHIBI YUI? Ituloh yang nulis MY LOVELY WITCH, TWIN GOLDEN LOCK, dll? Sebenarnya itu saya. Maafkan saya karena saya sudah lama tidak melanjutkan fic itu sehingga fic itu terbengkalai. Masalahnya karena saya lupa password di akun itu jadi saya dengan berat hati harus merelakannya hilang -_- #hiks, selamat tinggal akun lama ku~**

**Nah, berhubungan dengan itu, maka saya kembali lagi untuk readers ku tercinta. Dengan fic ini sebagai tanda minta maaf saya.**

**Buat readers ku tercinta, ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. And now, Hachi is Back!**

**NOTE: buat readers yang pengen ngereviews, sertain nama yang jelas ya. Kalo bisa sih ada alamat buat balesnya. Aku pengen ngucapin secara langsung rasa terima kasihku :) bisa ngobrol loh sama aku tukeran cerita. Bisa tukeran nomer juga loh XD #halah abaikan.**

.

.

.

* * *

**SECRET ADMIRER**

* * *

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**2013**

**Secret Admirer****Hachi Breeze****2013**

**Original Character****Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**#pinjem karekternya ya om!**

**SASUHINA**

**NOTE: Maaf jika tulisan saya berantakan dan TYPO, saya gugup dan grogi kembali menulis. Untuk yang tidak suka bisa reviews**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei kamu! Ngapain kamu disitu?" suara melengking dan menyeramkan itu membuat gadis dengan nametag Matahari berhenti dan menunduk takut.

"Ngapain kamu bengong disitu? Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu seraya memincingkan mata untuk membaca nama di samping foto yang ada di nametag berbentuk Matahari. "Hyuuga Hinata, eh? Adiknya Neji dong?"

"A-Ano, K-Karin-senpai..g-gomen." suara kecilnya membuat gadis yang berpangkat sebagai senior kelas MOS tahun itu menoleh. Gadis bernama Karin itu menoleh ke arah si Matahari.

"Apaan?" bentak Karin membuat Matahari menggeleng lemah. _'Lumayan nih buat balas dendam ngerjain Neji. Untung-untungan dah.'_

"Eh Lo!" Matahari hanya terkejut mendengar suara Karin. Ia memejamkan matanya takut.

"Berhubung ini hari terakhir MOS. Lo lakuin sesuatu yang menarik buat senior kelas kayak gue!" ucap Karin yang akhirnya membuat Matahari mendongakkan wajahnya. Karin Nampak berpikir sejenak untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran atau mungkin 'balas dendam' kecilnya ke Hyuuga Neji-kakaknya.

"Lo! Lo, cabutin rumput di dekat gerbang depan dan gerbang belakang sekolah. Gak boleh balik sebelum semua rumput udah tuntas dicabut! Paham?!" bentak Karin lagi yang sukses membuat Matahari mengangguk cepat.

"Yaudah sono! Sekarang!" bentak Karin pada akhirnya membuat Matahari berlari menjauhi Karin. Karin bernafas lega dan terkikik geli.

"Belum tahu aja kalo rumput yang ada di deket gerbang belakang itu aujuhbileh dah." kikik Karin seraya berjalan menuju halaman sekolah.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang yang memakai nametag bergambar Saturnus, yang merupakan kelas junior yang dibawahinya. "Heh kamu! Ngapain disitu?! Hei! Hei berhenti!"

"Kyaa, nenek sihir datang!" teriak gadis Saturnus itu berlari.

"A-Apa kau bilang?! Hei berhenti kau!" Karin berlari mengejar si Saturnus yang menuju halaman utama sekolah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" dan itulah momen Karin yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Saturnus untuk dihukum.

.

.

.

"Sas, bantuin gue dong.., rame banget nih disini. Bantuin gue beli air mineral sepuluh dus ya. _Vending machine_ disini lagi rusak. Anak-anak MOS udah pada kepanasan. Lo kan lagi gak jadi Senior kelas MOS. Bantuin gue ya." Si pemuda bertato segitiga merah di pipinya masih setia dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Sas..?" ia memanggil nama temannya yang masih terdiam diseberang. Ia melirik layar handphone nya memastikan jika panggilannya tidak terputus.

"Sas, lo dengerin gue gak sih? Entar gue trakt-"

"_Iya gue dengerin dari tadi. Ini gue lagi di toko." _ Jawab pemuda di sambungan pada akhirnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sambungan diputus secara sepihak dari si si penerima telefon.

"Neji-senpai.., Sasuke akan mengantarkan airnya kesini!" teriak si penelpon dengan girang ke KETOS yang bertanggung jawab untuk MOS tahun ini.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir empat jam si Matahari mencabuti rumput di dekat gerbang belakang. Tangannya sudah memar memerah karena sudah mencabuti banyak rumput yang tertanam kuat di tanah. Ia mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Awalnya ia senang ketika rumput yang ada di dekat gerbang depan bisa ia cabut dengan jumlah cabutan yang bisa ia hitung dengan jari. Tapi begitu ia melangkah ke gerbang belakang, ia menelan ludah ketika melihat hamparan luas rumput itu. Ini sih namanya sehalaman rumput!

Dan sekarang disini dia. Masih berjongkok untuk mencabuti rumput. Nametag Matahari nya tadi ia geletakkan di dekatnya. Hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan dari belakangnya.

"Hei kamu.., ngapain disitu?" suara baritone berat itu mengagetkannya. Ia berdiri dari posisi awalnya.

"A-Ano.., a-aku mencabuti rumput." Lirik si Matahari kea rah pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian bebas.

"Rumput punya salah apa sama kamu sampai-sampai kamu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara itu?" pertanyaan dingin itu sukses membuat Matahari meremas ujung roknya takut.

"I-Ini d-disuruh s-sama senpai.., g-gomen." Jawabnya dengan bergetar.

"Kamu anak MOS? Mana nametag mu?" tanya pemuda itu. Matahari melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari nametagnya yang mungkin terbawa angin.

"A-Ano.., t-tadi sih aku l-letakkan disini. T-Tapi.., m-mungkin hilang. Y-Ya.., aku sedang MOS." Jawab Matahari menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Cih, mendingan kamu berhenti saja. Kamu udah dikerjain. Ikutin aja deh saranku," kata pemuda itu hingga membuat Matahari menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pemuda berambut hitam legam yang mencuat kebelakang. Kulitnya yang putih dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Matanya yang bagaikan lubang hitam sehitam malam. Ia terpana.

"Ini untukmu, bayaran dari mengantarkan air mineral kesini. Dasar Kiba tengik." Gumam pemuda itu seraya melempar sebotol air mineral ke Matahari. Matahari yang tidak siap, menangkap air mineral itu dengan tiba-tiba. Ia memandangi punggung yang menjauh darinya. Punggung malaikat penolongnya.

.

.

.

Seusai MOS, kelas mengalami system acak siswa. Yaitu system dimana siswa yang sudah resmi menjadi siswa akan di fix dengan mengacak nama-nama siswa itu dalam satu kelas. Dan disini kita sekarang. Gadis berambut panjang dengan mata indigo sepucat lavender ini sedang duduk sendirian. Ia berdebar dengan siapa ia akan duduk sebangku. Ia melirik sekelilingnya yang sudah ramai. Karena faktor sama sekolah ketika kelulusan dan meneruskan sekolah di tempat yang sama, dan belum lagi si gadis berambut panjang ini sangat pemalu maka wajar jika ia masih duduk sendirian.

"Hei, kamu dari gugus Tata Surya, kan?" suara halus disampingnya membuat ia mendongak. Wajahnya berbinar ketika melihat gadis yang ia kenal ketika MOS.

"Ah, S-Saturnus-san!" pekik gadis itu senang.

"H-Hei! Sudah! Masa MOS sudah berakhir, mimpi buruk juga berakhir! Jangan sebut-sebut aku dengan nama itu. Ya, memang kau mengenalku dengan nama itu. Aku Saturnus, namaku Yamanaka Ino." Gadis berambut pirang itu mengenalkan dirinya yang awalnya disambut dengan si gadis berambut panjang berdiri menghormati.

"A-Aku, H-Hyuuga Hinata. Si M-Matahari." Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku duduk disini ya?" Ino bertanya seraya melepaskan tasnya dari punggungnya.

"S-Silahkan." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ino? Itu kau?" suara lembut pemilik orang lain membuat Ino dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dengan memeluk gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu.

"Kita sekelas nih?! Kyaaa. Kamu darimana?" tanya Ino dengan memandang Sakura.

"Aku dari gugus makanan. Nama MOS gue nyebelin banget tau gak. Masa nama MOS gue Permen Karet?!" gerutu Sakura yang hanya membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"A-Ah, g-gomen. Hyuuga H-Hinata.." Hinata membungkuk hormat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan jamrud Sakura. Sakura hanya membungkuk hormat membalas Hinata. "Haruno Sakura.."

Dan yah, itu adalah awal mereka menjadi murid di hari pertama. Sebagai _Kohai_.

.

.

.

"Sas, nih buat kamu. Udah mau bantuin aku dan bisa terhindar dari amukan Neji-senpai!" Kiba-si pemuda bertato segita- menyodorkan roti melon fresh yang baru masak dari kantin.

Orang yang masih diam memandangi jendela itu tak merespon.

"Sasuke, lo denger gak sih?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Urusai." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan kegiatannya.

"Astaga ini anak kok ya seret amet sih. Lo seret-seret gini kok banyak yang ngefans sih? Bagi tips dong. Aku denger _kohai_ tahun ini cakep-cakep loh." Kiba mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke masih sama diam. Pandangannya masih tertuju di halaman sekolah dimana Neji, si KETOS menghukum seniornya yang berambut merah dengan kacamata.

"Hei bocah! Dengerin kalo orang ngomong!" teriak Kiba pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba.

"Just stay cold." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya dengan berdiri dari duduknya keluar kelas.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Kiba hanya mendengus. "Mentang-mentang tahun lalu dapet nama MOS 'Es Batu' aja bangganya sampai di bawa-bawa. Duh, kok ada sih anak kayak dia." komplain Kiba entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sudah berteman dekat sekarang. Sakura dan Ino menceritakan tentang senior kelas yang setidaknya Hinata tahu sekarang. Sakura selalu bertanya kepada Hinata tentang Sasori, ketua klub fotografi yang di ikutinya. Walaupun tak jarang Skura selalu menanyakan tentang Neji, kakaknya. Sementara Ino selalu menceritakan tentang Gaara, senior yang disukainya sejak pertama kali MOS. Tapi sayang Gaara sudah menjalin asmara dengan wakil KETOS, Matsuri. Mereka bertiga selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dekat pohon plum di halaman belakang. Udaranya memang sangat enak jika berada di bawah sana.

"Lihat, lihat! Itu Gaara-senpai dan Matsuri-senpai!" pekik Sakura seraya menutup mata Ino agar tidak sakit hati. Ino hanya merengek mendengar ucapan Sakura. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Untungnya Hinata membawa kamera sehinga ia bisa mengabadikan Gaara walau harus sedikit meng-crop Matsuri.

"Hyuuga-san," Hinata menoleh. Begitupun Sakura yang mendongakkan kepalanya dan juga Ino yang mengintip dari balik jemari Sakura. Itu Kurenai-sensai. Guru muda dan cantik yang baru saja menikah.

"A-Ah, K-Kurenai-sensei.." Hinata segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ini titipan dari Hyuuga Neji, maaf ya mengganggu acara makan kalian." Katanya ramah dengan tersenyum.

Sepeninggal itu, Hinata melihat amplop kecil bertuliskan 'Hasil Manga Terbaru' dari Neji. Sakura dan Ino yang penasaran ketika Hinata kembali duduk langsung mendekati.

"Apa itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura begitu Hinata duduk.

"Ah, t-tidak. Hanya h-hasil gambaran yang a-aku ki-kirim akhir-akhir i-ini." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Gambaranmu bagus sih!" pekik Ino bangga.

Hinata terdiam seketika saat matanya menemukan sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Jadi dia adalah salah seorang senpai disini juga? Tangannya bergerak mengambil kamera di sampingnya dan menghidupkan kameranya. Obyek yang dipandanginya kini tengah berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Walaupun sendirian, banyak gadis-gadis yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Hinata ingin mengetahui nama malaikat penolongnya itu. Hanya ingin tahu.

"A-Ano, a-apakah kalian t-tahu n-nama pemuda i-itu?" Hinata mulai mengarahkan lensanya kea rah pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Sakura dan Ino hanya mengikuti arah kamera Hinata bergerak.

"Oh itu? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Keren sih. Banyak loh yang menyukainya. Tapi sayang kayaknya kaku banget itu senpai." Ino mengamati senpai yang ia kenal dengan nama Sasuke.

"Denger-denger juga sih, katanya dia itu sedingin es." Tambah Sakura ketika Hinata sudah menekan _shutter shoot_nya beberapa kali ke arah Sasuke.

Oh jadi begitu.., jadi namanya..

Uchiha Sasuke, ya?

.

.

.

Hinata berlari ke lorong yang sepi karena ia sudah terlambat mengingat bel telah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata membawa tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan _uwabakki_ yang di pakainya pun masih belum ia kenakan dengan benar. Hinata berlari ke ujung lorong dan hendak belok ke kanan untuk menuju tangga dimana ia harus menuruni satu lantai menuju kelasnya.

Begitu Hinata akan berbelok, ia membatalkan niatnya dengan membanting tubuh kecilnya ke tembok dengan keras. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat ia berusaha meyakinkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya barusan.

Well, Hinata menemukan Sasuke berdiri dengan serius memilih minuman di depan _vending machine_. Begitu sudah memutuskan, suara benda jatuh dari _vending machine_ membuat Sasuke berjongkok untuk mengambil apa yang sudah ia inginkan. Hinata mempertajam matanya untuk membaca minuman kaleng itu.

Cappuccino.

Sasuke berdiri lama hanya untuk memilih minuman yang pada akhirnya cappuccino? Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil memandang sosok itu. Sasuke masih berjongkok dengan membuka segel kemasan kaleng itu. Ia baru menyesap rasa cappuccino itu sedikit hingga suara berisik gadis-gadis dari belakang membuatnya berdiri dan berlari dari tempatnya sekarang. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik dinding persembunyiannya ikut berlari mengejar sosok Sasuke.

Gadis-gadis yang lewat membuat pandangan Hinata tertutupi melihat punggung Sasuke yang sekiranya menghilang di balik pintu bertuliskan XI IPA-4. Sekarang Hinata tahu dimana kelas Sasuke. Hinata berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke terakhir berdiri. Hinata merogoh sakunya berharap menemukan koin yang bisa ia masukkan kedalam _vending machine_ ini. Setelah memastikan koin itu masuk, Hinata menekan tombol untuk membeli _brand_ yang sama dengan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Fans lo tuh. Urusin gih." Kiba tertawa mengejek ketika Sasuke baru masuk kedalam kelas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Mereka sakit gitu." Jawab Sasuke asal dengan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat jendela.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kopi itu gak baik buat kamu. Apalagi ini pagi." Nasehat Kiba membuat Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ini cappuccino, dan yah, lo gak punya hak buat ngatur." jawab Sasuke dingin membuat Kiba melemparkan buku ke wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Hinata mulai mengikuti apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dan sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di _vending machine_, Hinata jadi sering mengumpulkan foto Sasuke yang sering ia abadikan secara diam-diam. Terkadang Hinata mencetak foto itu diam-diam di gedung kecil klub fotografinya setelah ia memilih. Lalu ia menempelkan semua foto Sasuke di buku dimana hanya berisi tentang Sasuke.

Tiga bulan sebelum kenaikan kelas. Hinata membuka lembaran demi lembaran.

_Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Rambutnya hitam. Kulitnya putih. Tingginya mungkin 175cm. Lahir tanggal 23 Juli. Sangat menyukai tomat dan membenci natto (tempe). Golongan darahnya AB, apa benar ya? Dia suka membeli cappuccino di vending machine dan membeli roti melon di kantin. Sasuke-senpai suka berdiri berlama-lama di depan vending machine walaupun pada akhirnya ia selalu membeli sesuatu yang sama dari vending machine. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Warna kesukaannya putih, hitam dan biru. Suka berjalan sendirian. Dan sering melihat ke jendela. Apa yang dilihatnya? Dia memiliki banyak sekali fans. Apakah aku bisa masuk dengan tandingan fans sebanyak itu? Apakah Sasuke-senpai sudah memiliki kekasih?_

Hinata berhenti membaca tulisan tangannya yang penuh dengan foto Sasuke. Foto foto kecil Sasuke dimana ia berdiri di depan _vending machine_, foto Sasuke berjalan sendirian, foto Sasuke ketika olahraga, foto Sasuke mengantri, foto Sasuke dari jauh. Ya, mungkin sebagai _stalker_, Hinata sangat ahli.

Hinata berhenti ketika ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di tengah halaman sekolah dengan fans yang mengerubunginya. Sasuke terdiam disana. Ia tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu banyak gadis yang berada di sisinya. Hinata hanya memeluk erat buku yang dibawanya.

"Hinata-san." Suara berat Sasori membuat Sasuke yang berada jauh di halaman utama sekolah menoleh padanya. Dan detik itu, pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu. Onyx nya dan Lavender nya pun bertemu. Hinata menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding dengan menjatuhkan dirinya cepat dan keras di lantai.

"Hinata-san!" pekik Sasori kemudian.

Sasuke yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya mendecih kesal ketika Sasori berlari kemudian menghilang ketika ia berjongkok di balik dinding.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lamanya Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kemanapun, Sasuke tak bisa ia temukan.

Hinata berjalan di lorong yang masih sepi pagi ini. Ia memasukkan sepatunya ke loker dan memakai_ uwabakki_ seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran di benak Hinata. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil post-it dari tasnya dan bullpen. Ia menuliskan sesuatu dan menggambar dengan cepat di kertas kecil itu. Ia berlari menaiki tangga dan melewati lorong-lorong sepi dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru. Sesampainya di pintu kelas XI IPA-4, ia menempelkan post-it itu di pintu dan pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit. Kiba mengendus. Lee menerawang. Shikamaru tertidur. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika kau baru datang dan teman-teman sekelasmu menyoraki dan menggodamu dengan kata-kata manis untuk dirimu yang tertempel di pintu. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia menerima post it yang baru saja di terawang Lee dan di endus aromanya oleh Kiba. Shikamaru yang menemukannya ketika ia datang pertama kali ke kelas untuk tidur.

_Ohayou Sasuke-senpai, ganbatte iru yo!_

_H._

_-secret admirer, your biggest fans-_

Post it itu digambari dengan beberapa gambar kecil dan gambar wajah animasi Sasuke yang seperti biasa.

"Aromanya vanilla dan musk lavender no 25. Ditulis dengan cepat dan terburu-buru." Ujar Kiba setelah mengendus. Ajib gile.., kok bisa tahu atuh mas?

"Ngibul!" timpal Lee.

Sasuke hanya berjalan melewati kedua teman sekelasnya yang selalu bertengkar. Ia duduk dengan membaca ulang kertas yang ada di tangannya. Pandangannya beralih ke jendela ketika ia melihat gadis itu berlari dengan membawa kardus.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari lorong-lorong dimana koridor lantai untuk _kohai_nya. Banyak teriakan yang memanggil nama Sasuke. Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan si pengirim post-it. Walaupun tidak tahu, Sasuke juga ingin menemukan seseorang di lantai ini. Sudah sekali putaran di lantai ini, Sasuke beranjak pergi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya kini sedang berdiri di depan _vending machine_ dengan memasukkan beberapa koin. Ia menggeser kardus yang tadi dibawanya. Baju yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya basah. Ia berjongkok ketika suara dari _vending machine_ menyahuti kemauannya. Sasuke mencoba mendekati gadis berambut panjang itu dengan hati-hati.

Tapi niatan Sasuke terhenti ketika gadis itu mengambil minuman kaleng dari _vending machine_ dan berlalu pergi. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke _vending machine_, ia apa isi kardus yang tadi diseretnya. Sasuke melihat anak kucing di dekat _vending machine_ yang sudah terbungkus kain hangat di dalam kardus kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Well, saya bener-bener grogi dan gugup setelah lama tidak menulis.**

**Jujur nih ya, pengalaman Hinata nyabutin rumput sehalaman itu pengalaman saya loh waktu MOS tahun 2012-2013 dan pengalaman Ino yang dikejar-kejar Karin itu juga pengalaman teman sebangku saya.**

**Bayangin lho! Nyabutin rumput sehalaman sendirian itu rasanya… TT_TT**

**Well, berhubung kepanjangan jadi aku jadiin two-shoot. Ini buat readers ku tercinta. Maaf ya saya baru kembali setelah 2 tahunan mungkin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tapi niatan Sasuke terhenti ketika gadis itu mengambil minuman kaleng dari _vending machine_ dan berlalu pergi. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke _vending machine_, ia apa isi kardus yang tadi diseretnya. Sasuke melihat anak kucing di dekat _vending machine_ yang sudah terbungkus kain hangat di dalam kardus kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

* * *

**SECRET ADMIRER**

* * *

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**2013**

**Secret Admirer****Hachi Breeze****2013**

**Original Character****Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**#pinjem karekternya ya om!**

**SASUHINA**

.

.

.

Sasuke mengelus anak kucing yang bergerak gelisah di dalam kardus. Wajahnya yang selama ini datar, kini melukiskan senyuman tipis yang membuat pipinya tertarik ke atas sehingga wajahnya nampak semakin tampan. Ia mengeluarkan kain tipis dari sakunya, lalu ia menambahkan kain itu untuk si anak kucing agar semakin hangat. Ia menggeser kardus itu ke pojok agar tak banyak orang yang tahu akan kucing kecil itu. Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya dan memasukkan uang untuk mengambil Cappuccino kaleng-lagi.

.

.

.

Zzzrrrraaasssss

Hujan mengguyur deras pagi ini. Dan hujan deras yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang pagi membuat banyak siswa terhambat datang kesekolah. Hinata masih berdiri di depan XI IPA-4 yang masih sepi. Ia menggantungkan sesuatu yang ia bawa ke pintu kelas yang ada di depannya. Ia melihat kertas post yang sudah ia gambar semalam, ia hanya tinggal menuliskan sesuatu dan sekarang, ia akan menempelnya.

Brak

Hinata membelalak ketika pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya. Hinata tak bisa berkutik untuk berlari.

'_K-Ketahuan!'_

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kecil Hinata yang berniat untuk kabur.

"O-Ohayou s-s-senpai," Hinata hanya tersenyum takut memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, kau kan bi-"

"G-G-Gomen Sasuke-senpai!" Hinata memotong kata-kata Sasuke dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menempelkan tubuhnya di pintu.

"A-Aku, a-aku janji t-tidak akan melakukannya lagi! I-Ini yang terakhir. G-Gomenasai!" ucap Hinata tak melewati pertanyaan Sasuke. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Hinata segera berlari dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke berniat mengejar Hinata yang sudah terlanjur hilang di lorong yang masih sepi. Ia melirik sesuatu yang masih menggantung di pintu kelasnya, dan juga tak lupa kertas post-it kecil yang tertempel.

.

.

.

_Ohayou Sasuke-senpai. Ini untuk senpai, kulihat senpai terlalu sering membeli Cappuccino kaleng di vending machine. Kurasa, kopi terlalu sering akan membuat tubuh senpai tidak baik. Ini untuk senpai, air putih, air vitamin, dan susu. Semoga harinya lebih baik.  
H.  
-secret admirer, your biggest fans-_

Sasuke heran, darimana orang ini tahu jika Sasuke selalu membeli Cappuccino kaleng di _vending machine_? Lalu orang ini selalu datang lebih pagi dari Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Darimana dia bisa tahu namanya? Sasuke melirik tas kresek putih yang penuh dengan minuman dan beberapa camilan. Teman-teman sekelas Sasuke, terutama Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee paling semangat ketika melihat makanan dan minuman yang ada di dalam tas kresek putih.

"Sas, lo pasti mau buang itu, kan?" Kiba merangkul Sasuke yang masih menenteng tas kresek putih dengan malas.

"Demi semangat masa muda, jangan dibuang Sasuke!" Lee berteriak tepat di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memperisai wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari wajah sangar Lee yang terlihat err..nafsu di depan Sasuke.

"Buat kami saja Sasuke, daripada kau buang-buang makanan terus tiap kali fansgirl mu member sesuatu." Chouji masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalian, kenapa setiap menyangkut makanan..mata kalian langsung berbinar begitu?" Sasuke berjalan melewati ketiga temannya yang selalu menjadi 'tempat sampah' setia ketika Sasuke kebanjiran makanan dari fansgirl nya.

"Lho, kamu gak mau buang makanan itu Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba kali ini membuat Chouji membuka matanya kecewa.

"Untuk kali ini saja kurasa tidak..," gumam Sasuke pelan. Lee mendekati Sasuke yang masih mengamati tas kresek putih dan post-it ditangannya.

"Apa kali ini kau juga akan menanggapi fans mu ini Sasuke?" gumam Lee yang mengintip dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan tidak enak di belakang punggungnya langsung mengayunkan tas kresek putih yang berat itu ke belakang mengenai wajah Lee yang tidak menghindar.

"Sas! Psikopat lo!" teriak Lee setelah berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Kiba hanya tertawa melihat Lee yang menjauh dari Sasuke. Setelah puas tertawa, Kiba melirik Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Kenapa sih, Sas? Tumben banget?"

"Penasaran. Aku penasaran sama…orang ini." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya yang masih memperhatikan tulisan tangan yang rapi di kertas post-it di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, kamu gak apa-apa?" Ino dan Sakura menatap Hinata yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja lelah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa S-Sakura-chan..I-Ino-chan. Hanya sampai akhir bulan ini. S-Sungguh aku j-janji. A-Aku ingin memberi s-semangat kepada S-Sasuke-senpai," Hinata melirihkan suaranya ketika menyebut nama Sasuke. "A-Akhir-akhir ini, S-Sasuke-senpai terlihat jarang keluar. A-Aku, a-aku juga ingin mengatakan i-ini sebelum te-terlambat. S-S-Seperti yang Sakura-chan k-k-katakan. Tapi.., " Sakura dan Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata.

"Tapi?" gumam Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"H-Hari ini a-aku ketahuan. J-Jadi, aku sudah berhenti mulai hari ini." Tawa Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sedikit muram.

"APA?!" pekik Ino dan Sakura selanjutnya.

"H-Hasyuu!" Hinata bersin dengan sangat keras. Wajahnya memerah. Hinata bukan memerah karena malu atau tersipu, Hinata memerah karena ia sedikit deman akibat flu.

"Kau kenapa? Deman?" Ino mencoba memeriksa suhu di dahi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya.

"G-Gomen, g-gara-gara aku hujan-hujan d-dua hari hanya u-untuk datang lebih pagi agar t-tidak ketahuan." Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit berair. Sakura hanya bisa menyodorkan tissue untuk Hinata.

"A-Arigatou S-Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Ino hanya menepuk pelan kepala Hinata yang masih tiduran di meja. Hinata mulai melelapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Hujan masih saja deras mengguyur. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang tertidur dan disela-sela ia menghirup udara, ia kesulitan karena flu yang di deritanya. Ino menyikut pelan Sakura yang masih memperhatikan Hinata. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang yang dimaksud Ino. Sasuke berjalan sendirian di lorong dengan wajah misteriusnya. Lagi. Ya, lagi.

"Ngerasa gak sih kalo Sasuke-senpai jadi sering mondar-mandir patrol sejak Hinata pertama kali nekat nempelin post-it?" Ino berbisik ke arah Sakura yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan saja oleh Sakura.

"Sadar sih, mungkin udah karena terlalu penasarannya sama siapa yang ngepost-it itu mungkin. Apalagi sekarang Hinata yang sudah ketahuan." Sakura membenarkan.

Ino hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Hinata masih bersin, ia membawa kameranya dengan lemas. Hujan sudah berhenti setengah jam yang lalu ketika mendadak Hinata mendapat panggilan untuk memburu foto setelah jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir. Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi menugaskan kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji, untuk segera pulang karena harus menjemput Hanabi yang baru pulang dari Iwa. Ino buru-buru pulang menjaga toko bunga keluarganya. Sementara Sakura, ia sebenarnya sih tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja Sakura ingin menonton dorama kesukaannya. Jadi kini hanya tinggal Hinata. Ia masih berusaha bernafas di sela-sela flunya. Ketika melewati _vending machine_, Hinata mengambil uang dari sakunya untuk membeli susu dan Cappuccino kaleng.

Plung plung

Suara dua kali yang terdengar dari _vending machine_ membuat Hinata berjongkok mengambil apa yang ia inginkan dari _vending machine_. Hinata mencari-cari sesuatu didekat _vending machine_.

"L-Lho, N-Neko-san?" gumam Hinata mencari-cari sosok kucing kecil yang ia selimuti kain di dalam kardus dekat _vending machine_.

"N-Neko-san..?" ulang Hinata.

"Meong." Hinata menoleh. Ia mencari asal suara itu.

"Meong." Hinata antara yakin dan tidak yakin, ia memberanikan diri mendekati pojokan disebelah _vending machine_.

"N-Neko-san!" Hinata berteriak kecil bahagia. Ia mendekati kucing kecil yang sekarang sudah sangat riang dan sedikit tumbuh besar dari terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kucing kecil itu sendirian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hangat. N-Neko-san suka disini, ya? Ini, p-permintaan maafku karena m-melupakanmu b-beberapa h-hari." Hinata membuka susu kaleng yang ada ditangan kirinya, sementara cappuccino-nya ia letakkan di sebelahnya.

"Nah, i-ini." Kucing itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, lebih tepatnya susu yang baru saja dibuka Hinata dan diletakkan ke tempat kecil. Hinata tersenyum kecil mengelus kepala kucing kecil di depannya. Masih dengan memaksa udara masuk ke hidungnya yang pilek.

Hinata mengambil cappuccino nya dan berjalan pergi menjauhi _vending machine_, ia mengalungkan kameranya di leher dan meminum cappuccino dengan menghembuskan nafasnya yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih. Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan anggun di lorong yang sepi. Wajahnya yang lelah dan juga hidungnya yang memerah karena flu terlihat sekali. Hinata berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan loker sepatu yang berada di depan pintu keluar sekolah. Ia melepas _uwabakki_ yang dipakainya dan mengganti dengan sepatu yang ada di lokernya. Ia memakai sepatunya dengan duduk.

"A-Ah, aku lupa m-mengunci gudang di k-klub." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan menginjak lantai beberapa kali untuk memastikan sepatunya sudah terpasang erat.

Hinata berjalan dengan merogoh tasnya. Tangan kirinya begitu penuh dengan jaket dan tas yang ia sampirkan begitu saja sementara jemarinya masih memegang cappuccino kalengnya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk mencari-cari kunci di dalam. Kameranya? Kameranya masih aman menggantung di leher Hinata. Hinata menggeluarkan tangan kanannya ketika sudah mendapatkan kunci yang di dapat, dan berjalan ke satu-satunya gedung kecil yang ada di dekat lapangan. Ketika ia memegang kenop pintu gedung kecil itu, pintu itu bergerak. Masih ada orang yang ada di dalam.

"Eh?" Hinata mengernyit. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan memasuki ruangan kecil yang gelap itu. Hinata berhenti seketika. Ia terkejut. Ia tak bisa bergerak. I-Itu..

Itu Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini?

Hinata berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan hati-hati. Sasuke yang tertidur dilantai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di lemari kecil yang ada disampingnya itu terlihat lelah dimata Hinata. Hinata mengambil kameranya yang menggantung di lehernya dengan cepat untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Berkali-kali ia melakukan _shutter shoot_ ke Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Setelah merasa cukup, ia meletakkan kameranya di atas meja klub fotografi. Kaleng cappuccino nya sudah habis beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi tetap saja ia pegang ditangan kirinya, masih bersama jaket dan tasnya yang menggantung di lengan kirinya. Ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"A-Apa yang d-d-dilakukan S-Sasuke-senpai disini? B-Bukankah s-senpai tidak m-mengikuti klub fotografi?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Ia mengamati wajah Sasuke baik-baik. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"A-Apa Sa-Sasuke-senpai tersesa-"

Klontang

Hinata terkejut sehingga kaleng yang ia pegang dengan reflex terjatuh dari genggamannnya. Hinata juga berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya karena sekarang Sasuke sedang memeluknya rapat-rapat. Well, pelukan Sasuke itu tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa Hinata duga.

"S-Sasuke-s-" Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih memeluknya rapat. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah rambut hitamnya saja. Hinata bisa memastikan jika Sasuke masih tertidur dari helaan nafasnya yang masih teratur. Jantung Hinata berdegub sangat kencang. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Debarannya tak sehebat ini sekalipun ia selalu membuntuti Sasuke dari jauh. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bahunya yang sedikit bergetar juga tak bisa ia hentikan karena takut membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hinara-san.." mata Hinata membuka lebar-lebar. Ia terkejut. Hinara? Apakah itu nama kekasih Sasuke?

"Hinara-san.." gumam Sasuke masih sama, tapi kali ini Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata dengan sayang dan disertai mengelus rambut Hinata pelan. Sesekali Sasuke juga mengirup aroma rambut dan kepala Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah kuduga Hinara-san datang, kau membuatku menunggu lama hingga aku tertidur." Sasuke melakukan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang hingga Hinata ingin sekali beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang juga.

"A-Ano.., a-aku bu-," perkataan Hinata terpotong ketika Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya melepas pelukannya di Hinata, Hinata semakin yakin jika Sasuke masih tertidur ketika ia melihat wajah Sasuke masih sama dengan mata yang tertutup.

"!" Hinata membulatkan matanya lagi. Tidak. Hinata sekarang bimbang. Masalahnya, sekarang Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya bukan bermaksud untuk melepas pelukannya. Ia hanya sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan tanpa Hinata duga, pria ini sudah menciumnya. Hinata semakin tidak yakin jika Sasuke tidur dengan mengigau seperti ini.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata untuk menyudahi ciuman kecilnya itu. Hinata masih diam membatu. "Hinara-san.." gumam Sasuke lagi. Hinata terkejut. Jadi Sasuke menciumnya barusan itu karena ia mengira jika dirinya adalah kekasihnya yang bernama Hinara itu dalam tidurnya?

Hinata berdiri dari posisinya ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah tak memeluknya lagi. Ia mengambil kamera yang ada di meja dengan cepat. Berlari menuju pintu dan menutupnya pelan. Hinata ingin berlari. Ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung kecil itu. Masih dengan berlari, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan tanpa dia sadari air mata bening sudah jatuh dari kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Dak dak dak

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak makan malam?" Neji berlari kea rah tangga yang baru saja Hinata naiki dengan cepat, berlari.

Blak!

Debuman pintu keras yang menjadi jawaban Hinata membuat Neji menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu dengan perlahan. Neji mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia membuka dengan perlahan pintu kamar adiknya.

"Hinata..," panggil Neji ketika ia melihat Hinata sudah berbaring dikasur dengan tubuh yang tertutupi selimut.

"G-Gomen ne N-Neji-nii, aku t-tidak lapar. A-Aku lelah ingin tidur." Jawab Hinata masih dengan tubuh yang terselimuti.

"Bener tidak apa-apa? Apa Karin mengerjaimu lagi?" Tanya Neji lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata hanya mengeluarkan jari kanannya yang sudah membentuk 'v' pose. Neji sudah tidak berkomentar jika Hinata sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya yang seperti itu. Hinata baik-baik saja, ia tidak ingin diganggu lagi. Begitulah maknanya.

Neji menutup pintu kamar Hinata pelan. Begitu sudah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, Hinata membuka selimutnya dan menangis terisak. Hinata menangis dengan kejadian sore tadi di gudang klub fotografi. Air matanya mengalir deras tapi suaranya tak terdengar sama sekali karena bibirnya terkunci rapat.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke sudah tak mendapatkan post-it lagi. Dan sejak hari itu Hinata berhenti dengan kebiasaannya. Hinata mulai menjauh dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Cappuccino, membeli sesuatu dari vending machine itu, bahkan ia tak tahu apakah Neko-san si kucing kecil itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke tidak berhenti berpatroli untuk mencari sosok Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam di kelasnya dan memandang keluar jendela begitu alarm dari Sakura dan Ino yang mengisyaratkan Sasuke berjalan melewati kelasnya.

Minggu ini, Sakura dan Ino mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke kuil. Walau lebih tepatnya sih mereka ingin melihat festival. Hanabi-adiknya Hinata, dan Neji juga ikut ketika Sakura mengajak KetOS yang ia kagumi. Mereka berangkat ke festival itu beramai-ramai.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita ke kuil! Kita berdo'a disana. Kudengar jika kita meminta disana, do'a kita yang kita panjatkan akan terkabul." Kata Ino dengan menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Ino yang bersemangat. Hanabi hanya mengekor kakaknya yang ditarik gadis pirang yang tak dikenalnya begitu mendengar _'do'amu akan terkabul jika berdo'a disana'_ maka Hanabi ikut saja. Neji yang melihat kedua adiknya itu berlari hanya tersenyum kecil. Sementara Sakura yang berjalan dibelakang Neji hanya kagum melihat punggung ketOSnya.

"Kau akan berdo'a apa Haruno?" suara Neji memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Eh? Umm, mungkin akan berdo'a agar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus." Jawab Sakura dengan tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana dengan si ketua klub lensa yang di ikuti Hinata? Tidak berdo'a tentangnya, huh?" tawa Neji dengan disela tawa kecilnya.

"Uh~, Neji-senpai jangan begitu. Tak akan bisa mendapatkan Sasori-senpai. Lagipula Neji-senpai berdo'a saja biar lulus tahun ini." Timpal Sakura dengan cemberut yang dihiasi rona merah.

Sesampainya mereka berlima di kuil yang sudah ramai akan pengunjung yang berdo'a, mereka dengan cepat mengambil koin dari saku mereka untuk segera mereka lembarkan dan memanjatkan do'a.

'_Aku ingin mendapatkan pacar yang tak kalah keren dengan Gaara-senpai.'_ Ino berdo'a dengan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

'_Sasori-senpai atau Neji-senpai, kumohon pilihkan yang terbaik untukku di antara mereka!'_ Sakurapun sama.

'_Uang. Uang. Uang. Uang. Buatlah aku kaya. Kaya. Kaya. Uang. Uang.'_ Hanabi, ia hanya berdo'a itu berulang-ulang. Matanya terpejam rileks dan tangannya juga memohon.

'_Kabulkan lah do'a orang-orang yang sedang bersamaku disini.'_ Permohonan sederhana dari Neji.

Hinata menatap ke empat orang yang ada disampingnya. Mereka bersungguh-sungguh berdo'a memohon setelah melemparkan koin kedalam kuil. Hinata mengambil koinnya dan bersiap melemparkan kedalam.

Plung

'_Do'aku begitu b-banyak, a-aku sampai bingung memohon ya-yang mana. Tapi ku-kumohon, aku hanya ingin bersama s-satu orang itu. Uchiha Sasuke-s-se-senpai. A-Aku menyukainya. Kumohon.., b-biarkan aku bisa d-disampingnya me-menggantikan H-Hinara-san nya. Mungkin e-egois tapi kumohon.'_ Hinata mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika berdo'a.

Malam itu, ketika mereka berdo'a di kuil yang ramai, bintang jatuh. Jatuh dengan cepat dari timur ke barat. Seusai berdo'a, mereka menuju festival yang tak jauh dari kuil yang telah mereka kunjungi.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kelasnya dengan wajah yang masam. Kiba dan Lee yang melihat hanya bingung. Sasuke melihat ke jendela dengan tatapan tajam dan tidak suka. Kiba dan Lee ikut melihat ke jendela. Mereka berdua berdiri di belakang Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikannya kini. Kiba dan Lee tidak tahu pasti yang diperhatikan Sasuke. Masalahnya di halaman sekolah itu banyak sekali siswa yang berkeliaran. Ada yang bermain sepak bola, ada yang lari-lari jam olahraga, ada Kakashi-sensei yang berjalan bersama dengan Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensai yang berbicara dengan beberapa siswa. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sibuk di belakangnya menyamakan pandangan. Sasuke masih terfokus pada empat orang yang berjalan melintasi halaman. Neji senpainya, Sasori teman se-angkatannya, gadis berambut pink yang berjalan dengan gadis memegang kameranya. Matanya tak teralihkan dari pandangan itu.

"Sasuke, ayo ke kantin yuk." Ajak Kiba yang di ikuti Lee mengacungkan jempol semangat dan juga Chouji yang berdiri.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat obyek itu sudah tidak ada dihalaman sekolah.

.

.

.

"Haruno-san," Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berhenti dari aktivitas menulis mereka. Kelas yang sedang istirahat membuat beberapa siswa di dalamnya menengok ke arah pintu dimana seseorang memanggil Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura berdiri ketika guru muda dan cantik itu memanggilnya. Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika Kurenai-sensei memanggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ano, kau ada senpai dari XI IPA-4 yang menitip pesan padamu." Jawab Kurenai-sensei dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Hah? Siapa sensei?" Tanya Sakura dengan terkejut dan kecewa.

"Katanya, anak yang suka menggambar manga dan sering menempel sesuatu. Inisialnya H. itu pasti kamu kan, Haruno-san?" Tanya Kurenai lagi dengan tersenyum. "Pokoknya senpai itu menitipkan salam kepad-"

"Tapi itu bukan aku sensei! Itu ad-" Sakura menghentikan pemotongan bicaranya ketika Hinata menarik tangan Sakura. "Ng, ehem ehem, jadi begini. Memang benar jika disini ada anak yang suka menggambar manga. Tapi itu bukan saya." Lanjut Sakura tegas. Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Eh? Lalu siapa?" Tanya Kurenai. Dengan reflex Ino mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat menepis tudingan itu sebelum Kurenai menyadarinya.

"Rahasia. Tapi yang pasti dia tahu." Tawa Sakura dengan mengacungkan jempol. Kurenai hanya tersenyum.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu maaf ya. Terima kasih." Ucap Kurenai seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Setelah yakin Kurenai pergi, Sakura dan Ino langsung melompat ke Hinata yang masih tertunduk. "Dia tahu, kan?! Lalu bagaimana Hinata?!" Ino dengan semangat bertanya ke Hinata yang masih tertunduk.

"S-Sudahlah S-Sakura-chan, I-Ino-chan, m-mungkin S-Sasuke-senpai salah orang. D-Dan m-mungkin H-Haruno-H-Hi-ah maksudku orang lain lah yang dicarinya." Jawab Hinata dengan memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Berharap debarannya sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

Sore sudah datang. Hinata berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Lorong-lorong yang sepi sudah bisa dipastikan mengingat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Hinata berjalan keluar menuju gedung kecil klubnya dengan membaca kamera dan buku catatan yang berisi segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Meletakkan kamera dan bukunya di atas meja. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam rak-rak yang penuh tumpukan foto. Ia mengambil beberapa foto yang ia cetak. Lebih tepatnya foto Sasuke yang numpang ia cetak untuk ditempel di buku catatannya. Ya. Walaupun Hinata menjauhi Sasuke, tapi tangan dan pikirannya tak bisa berkompromi dengan hatinya ketika mengabadikan foto Sasuke.

Begitu Hinata kembali dan beranjak keluar dari gedung klubnya, ia berhenti dan terkejut. Disana, Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Hinata tak bisa bergerak. Foto yang tadi dipegangnya pun sudah berceceran dilantai. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu dengan cepat memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau sudah seharian ini membuatku berlari, Hinara-san. Kau membuatku lelah." Sasuke masih mengatur nafasnya ketika memeluk Hinata.

Mata Hinata serasa panas dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia tidak bisa begini.

"Kau tahu, begitu aku tahu jika hari itu adalah kau.., aku sangat bahagia Hinara-san. Sangat baha-"

"H-Hentikan! A-Aku bukan H-Hi-Hinara-san! Namaku H-Hyuuga Hinata!" teriak Hinata dengan mendorong paksa tubuh Sasuke sehingga tubuh pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang melepas pelukannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata berlari menuju pintu yang masih terbuka. Ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam membatu mencoba untuk mencerna yang baru saja terjadi."Hyuuga? H-Hinata.., huh? Hinata."

Sasuke melirik buku dan kamera yang ada di atas meja. Apakah itu milik gadis yang baru saja berteriak padanya? Sasuke mendekat ke arah buku dan kamera itu.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah menangis dengan berlari menjauhi halaman sekolahnya. Ia berlari pulang. Seperti kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Ia memelankan kecepatan larinya dan ingin mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Beberapa sudah mongering di pipi Hinata. Hinata terisak di tengah jalan. Apa Sasuke sangat menyukai Hinara-san? Persetan dengan mitos do'a di kuil itu! Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika akan melangkah lagi dan Oh! Hinata melupakan kedua benda berharganya yang tak terpikirkan di klub fotografi. Dengan cepat Hinata memutar langkahnya dan berlari kembali ke gedung itu.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu dengan keras. Dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Hinata masih berdiri di ambang pintu memasok udara. Ia bisa melihat kamera yang sudah berpindah berada di samping Sasuke yang duduk di tempat pertama kali Hinata menemukannya. Dan yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah sekarang Sasuke sedang duduk dengan membaca buku catatan miliknya.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan buku itu ke arah Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat berlari bermaksud mengambil buku itu ketika Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar _stalker_. Aku tidak menduga." Tambah Sasuke dengan memeluk Hinata cepat ketika ia berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"L-Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata dengan memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Ku kira namamu Hinara, ternyata Hinata. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan semakin memeluk erat Hinata dan menghirum dalam-dalam aroma gadis itu. Hinata menghentikan pukulannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hari itu, aku sangat senang ketika aku tahu jika yang selama ini menempel post-it itu adalah kau. Aku bahagia," tangan kanan Sasuke naik ke kepala Hinata sementara tangan kirinya masih melingkar di punggung Hinata.

"Ketika kau menghilang, aku mencarimu tapi kau tak pernah muncul." Tambah Sasuke dengan mengelus kepala Sasuke. Hinata masih terdiam dalam pelukan Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Air matanya tanpa sadar turun.

"Ketika Sasori memanggilmu, aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas namamu karena banyak gadis meneriaki ku. Kukira dia memanggilmu 'Hinara'.., ternyata 'Hinata' ya? Padahal aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Kata Sasuke dengan melepas pelukannya.

"J-Jadi..,"

"Kau hanya salah paham. Aku menyukaimu Hinata." Akhir Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap menangis terharu sebelum Sasuke memeluknya lagi. Sore itu, sungguh membahagiakan. Akhir yang manis.

Well, sebenarnya tidak hanya Hinata yang berakhir manis.

Ke esokkan harinya..

"Ano, kau Yamanaka Ino, kan?" Ino terhenti dengan tersipu malu ketika seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam menghampirinya.

"Ya." Jawab Ino dengan menghadapkan badannya ke pemuda itu.

"Aku Sai, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" satu pertanyaan tapi sukses membuat Ino memerah.

.

.

.

"Sakura," Sakura terlihat girang ketika Neji memanggilnya. Yah untuk Sakura, meskipun pada akhirnya tak bisa mendapatkan Sasori, ia masih bisa selalu bersama dengan pemuda Hyuuga satu ini. Dan well, untuk Neji.., permohonanmu yang baik itu terkabul semua.

.

.

.

"Anda Nona Hyuuga Hanabi?" Tanya seorang reporter dengan beberapa kamera di depan rumahnya.

"Ya..?" Hanabi menjawabnya takut-takut. Di belakangnya juga ada Hiashi penasaran akan siapa yang sudah memencel bel rumahnya.

"Selamat! Anda memenangkan hadiah utama seratus juta yen beserta rumah dan mobil!" teriak reporter itu girang dengan tepuk tangan.

Hanabi hanya berteriak sama girangnya dengan melompat-lompat. Hiashi yang mendengar itu hanya memegang jantung kaget dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Hinata masih duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Mengacuhkan teriakan kecewa dari para fans Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kan yang waktu MOS lalu mencabuti rumput halaman belakang dengan nametag Matahari?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata masih diam meminum susu kalengnya.

"I-Iya. K-Kok tahu?" Hinata dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke.

"Tak lama setelah aku pergi, aku kembali lagi. Aku melihat halaman sudah kosong. Dan aku menemukan nametag mu yang namanya sudah luntur," kata Sasuke menerawang mengingat lagi kejadian waktu itu.

"Aku mengingat wajahmu dari nametag foto itu. Karena itulah mengapa aku jadi salah mengira namamu Hinara." Tambah Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau Matahari, kan? Pantas saja aku selalu meleleh di dekatmu." tawa Sasuke merangkul Hinata.

"M-Maksudnya?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Dulu, waktu MOS, nametag ku 'Es Batu'. Jadi jika es di dekatkan matahari, dia akan meleleh." Canda Sasuke membuat Hinata merona.

Well, tidak ada yang menduga jika mereka sudah terikat sudah lama. Bahkan sejak nama nametag mereka yang begitu serasi.

Es Batu yang dipanaskan di dekat Matahari. Pasti akan meleleh. Sedingin-dinginnya sikap Sasuke dengan orang lain, saat dekat dengan Hinata..semuanya pasti langsung berubah mencair. Karena cinta bisa melakukan apa saja.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well, ini cerita permintaan maafku untuk readers ku tercinta. Makasih ya yang sudah mau mampir. Love you!**

**Aneh ya? Ada yang mau reviews?**


End file.
